Unknown God
by ShadowDemonIce
Summary: Reborn into a new world, Naruto is now trying to live a peaceful life but things never go his away. Now he has to help his friends not get into to trouble or himself. He wont choose a side because he doesn't want any business with them. Godlike Naruto, Harem
1. New life

ThanksUnknown God

 **This is going to be my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. I got help from both my friends to make this story and to make sure there isn't many grammar mistakes. So, I hope you enjoy the story. Talk to you guys later. *v***

"Normal Talk"

" _talking to jinchuuriki"_

' _thinking'_

" **Jinchuuriki talking"**

" _ **Jinchuuriki talking to Naruto"**_

' _ **Jinchuuriki thinking'**_

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was ready to go with his friends in the afterlife. He was lying on a hospital bed taking in his last breath. All his friends have died from old age like Sakura, Sasuke, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and so on.  
/That also includes his beautiful wife, Hinata. He has accomplished all his goals in life and he is happy that he lived his life to the fullest. Naruto was starting to lose his vision as he was dying.

" _I guess this is it Kurama,"_ Naruto said to his partner.

" _ **I hoped we could gone done fighting but this isn't too bad…I guess"**_ Kurama said to Naruto.

Naruto chuckled, as Kurama said that even near death, Kurama still wanted to fight. As Naruto took his final breath, he let out one of his famous toothy grins and passed away.

* * *

As he opened his eyes, he looked around and only saw pure darkness around him.

"Well I hope this isn't it…kind of a little letdown," he said as he looked around trying to find something. As he kept looking around he saw a small and white light. He noticed it was coming closer to him and he smiled that he didn't have to walk to it.  
/He covered his eyes due to the brightness and let the light consume him.

As he started opening his eyes he realized that he was in an alley way. It was dark and he noticed that he was in a cardboard box. As he got out he realized that he felt short. As he looked at himself he realized that he was a child again. He was back  
/in his 7 year old body.

"Well this isn't what I expected the afterlife to be," he said to himself

" _ **That's because it isn't,"**_ Kurama said to Naruto

" _Kurama you're here? What happened… I thought I was supposed to go to the afterlife"_

" _ **You were but something happened and now we're in a different world"**_

"How do you know?"

" _ **I sensed some people around us, their charka coils are really low and its only able to keep them alive. Out of everyone here yours is the biggest…and you should probably be doing something about it."**_

Naruto sighed as he turned on one of his seals and his charka went down. He exited the alley and was looking around trying to find out where he was. He realized that there was no one in sight and assumed they were asleep. Naruto started going around the  
/city as he was trying to figure out where he was. As he was walking around he spotted a library and decided that was the best place to get information. He broke into the library and made shadow clones to make the process go by faster. He didn't want  
/to spend more time in there than he needed to. Naruto was surprised by this world. As he finished coming up to date, he decides to explore the world to get more information.

The next 12 years Naruto learned a lot of things about the world. He also learned that angels, devils, fallen angels, gods, youkai, and other supernatural things existed.

* * *

Naruto is now 19 years old and has explored the world and has decide to settle down in a city called Kuoh. He settled down here because this was the spot he realized where he first came to this world and decided why not live here. Naruto was now walking  
/back home after finishing working at his ramen shop. His home was a two-story house, with a kitchen, living room, 3 bathrooms with one downstairs and rest upstairs, with 3 bedrooms, and a washing room.

As he entered his home there was a small girl doing her homework in the kitchen table. Her name was Koneko Toujou. Koneko is a petite girl, around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair has two long bangs going past her  
/shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair.

Naruto first meet her 5 months ago trying to look for a roommate. She was one of the people that need a place to stay so Naruto accepted her into his home.

"I'm home, Koneko"

She just waved at him and went back to doing her homework. Naruto sighs as he couldn't make her talk. He has only heard her say like 3 sentences and they weren't even to him. Koneko was a mystery to Naruto, when he was looking for a roommate, she just  
/appeared with a note on her hand saying that she wants to live here because it's close to a sweetshop.

"Well Koneko I'm going to bed…I brought you some sushi," Naruto placed a plate filled with sushi in front of Koneko and went to his room. Koneko looks up from her homework staring at the sushi for awhile and then starts eating it.,

As Koneko finished her homework, she got up from her seat and went to go check on Naruto if he is asleep. She makes her way to his room, slowly opens the door, and sees him sleeping with his back turned to her. She quickly closes the door and then leaves  
/the house to get meet up with her king. She made her way to the school and then going to a older looking building which was where the ORC research club was having a meeting. As she entered the building she spotted her king, Rias Germory. Rias is a  
/young woman with white skin, blue-green eye color, she has a buxom figure and has long crimson hair.

"Koneko-Chan, you're back. How is your mission going?" Rias asked her rook.

"It's boring...There is nothing special about him. Why do you care about him?"

"Well back when I was 5 years old my older brother felt a strange energy here in Kuoh and he want to go investigate. When he got here he found nothing but a little boy walking around and going to the library. He said that the boy had yellow spiky hair,  
/blue eyes, and had whiskers on his face."

"So…"

"So that means that he isn't normal." When her brother told her that he was in the city, she really didn't care, but after he gave her a mutated piece. She was more interested in the person. So she sent Koneko to go live with him, so she could know if  
/this person is special. But now she is doubting this.

"Well enough about that, it's time to get a pawn."

* * *

Issei Hyoudo was happy right now. He started his day like always going to school, peeping in the kendo club, getting beat up by said club, and so on. But today was weird, when he was leaving school a girl came up to him. Her name was Yumma Amano, she  
/came up to him and told that she liked him and asked if she could be his girlfriend. He accepted and they went on a date and they ended up at the park.

"Issei, this has been the best day I've had in a long time" Yumma got closer to Issei and hugged him. "Can I ask for one more request?"

"Definitely!" Issei was so happy right now and he was guessing what the request was. She was going to tell him to-

-die for me"

"…I'm sorry and didn't quite hear you.. what did you say?"

"I said, can you die for me?" as she was about kill Issei something grabbed him from the collar and pulled him back.

"Damn, I was expecting first kiss but this is to far" he shook his head "That's a big no no"

Issei looked up and a person with spiky yellow hair and blue eyes with whisker marks.

"Than…thanks"

The person looked down on him and grinned "Don't worry about it, everybody deserves their first kiss before they die." The person looked at Yumma "Why do you want to kill him?"

"Because that is none of your business" black wings came out from her back and she started following in the sky. She made a light spear and throw it at the individual. Said individual pushed Issei away and the light spear struck him in the stomach and  
/send him flying into a tree. Issei saw this and went to go check if the person is okay but before he could move something from behind struck him. He fell to the floor trying to hang on to life. Yumma accomplished her mission and flew away.

"Please…som…eone help…me" something in his pocket started glowing and a portal appeared next to Issei and came out Rias. She looked around and saw Issei on the ground dying. She started turning him into a devil and picked him to leave. But before she  
/could leave she heard someone chocking. She turned around and saw the person the Koneko was spying on.

' _Well that is a disappointment…Why did I trust my brother?'_ As she left the park, the individual coughed.

"Well I guess that happens when you're low on chakra," cough "boss isn't going to happy," the person exploded in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Somewhere else there was 3 bodies on the ground with two individuals standing on top of them wearing black cloaks with a red cloud, with a straw hat covering their faces

"Ikaros its time to go back"

"Yes, master"

Both Naruto and Ikaros disappeared in a yellow flash.

 **Well that was my first chapter and please tell me my errors, it will help me get better and for you guys to enjoy it more without getting confused. I also included another character from a other anime can you guess it? Well that is it so see yea soon. Well I made a bunch of msitakes. Sorry about that**


	2. Meeting new people

**Okay guys here is the second chapter of my story. I will reply to the reviews. I will say more at the end of the chapter. Hope you like it ^*^**

 **Silver uli response: when I first read your comment, I was confused but after someone else pointed it out I started cracking up.**

 **Spawnageloong: thank you for your review and it might happen again because this my first story. But still thanks and thanks again for telling me I spelled angels wrong.**

 **Fraxures: I will explain how they meet before hand but I still haven't finished that chapter yet. It well take a while for me to uploaded it because I still have other chapters to check but it will come**

 **Death444: don't worry I won't ;)**

 **Cuddly cat: nice you found the character. Gold Star! Anyway the reason why Koneko didn't want befriend Naruto is that she was there to spy on him not to befriend him. In different circumstance, she would. Also, the reason why Rias was dismissive about Naruto was because she thought he was special. When she saw him "die" she hoped for him to do something no normal human to do, but didn't.**

 **XD 1228: I'm a noob**

 **Mokamiharu, trex0428, Demonification: Okay I could understand where you are all coming from about Naruto clone. Yeah, he could have beaten her, But in order to that he need inhuman speed and strength. If he did that then Rias would've been more suspicious about him and he doesn't want that. He doesn't want anybody to know that he is "different".**

"Normal Talk"

" _talking to jinchuuriki"_

' _thinking'_

" **Jinchuuriki talking"**

" _ **Jinchuuriki talking to Naruto"**_

' _ **Jinchuuriki thinking'**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

Koneko didn't know how to feel about Naruto. After Rias finished telling Issei about being a devil and all things to know. Rias told Koneko that after she revived Issei, she saw Naruto die. When she heard that she was confused on why it hurt a little to know that he died. When she first met him, her first thought was that he was too happy, energetic, and loud. The annoyance was going to come but it never did. She didn't get annoyed at all, in fact, she almost liked it. The way he wanted her attention, to make her smile even if it was a small smile, or just trying to talk to her. But now he's dead, trying to save someone but failed and died trying. When she took in her surroundings she was home…By herself again.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

On the outskirts of Kuoh, two individuals can be seen. One of them is building a house and the other is making a garden to grow watermelons. Those two are Naruto and Ikaros, after coming back to Kuoh, Naruto was planning to go get his stuff from his old home. But then realized he was supposed to be dead. He was okay with it, he really didn't have any stuff worth trying to get so he left it. So now he moved to the outskirts of Kuoh and started building a home. Shadow clones would've been helpful but he doesn't want any supernatural beings coming to his house. He was making a Japanese-styled house with wood, paper, rice, straw, and clay. He started by making the Shoji, and then continued with the rest of the house.

"Ikaros can you here for a moment?!"

Ikaros came from the back of the house with a simple blue tank top and shorts. Her wings were also out, and Naruto knew that it bothered her when they were hidden. So, every time when they were alone he'd let her stretch them out. Every time he laid eyes on her he was happy that he was there at the right moment.

"Yes, master" Ikaros asked.

"Stick out your hand for me" Ikaros did what he asked and watched as he put a ring on her right middle finger. The ring was white. Ikaros looked at it confused, she also noticed Naruto wearing one on his right thumb and it was blue, that said "zero".

"What are these for master?"

"These, Ikaros," Naruto held up his hand "are to proof that we're in the Akatsuki" Naruto went inside the house and came back out with a box. He handed the box to Ikaros and she opened it. Inside were 8 rings, the rings were all different colors with different words on them. "When we find more people to join us, they will wear a ring, too," Ikaros gave back the box to Naruto.

"Now Ikaros, I need you to run to the store and get groceries," Ikaros nodded and was about to fly off but got pulled down by Naruto.

"Walk, don't fly we don't want any visitors right now."

"Yes, master," Ikaros was about to walk off but got stopped when a hand landed on her arm. She turned around and got hugged by Naruto. Her wings disappeared as Naruto put a genjustuz on them. Ikaros hugged him back.

"Be safe," he let go, petted her, and went back to finish the roof. Ikaros stood there with her emotionless face but deep down she was happy. She headed off to go do her job.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

When Issei woke up he found Rias on the bed with him. After she woke up, Rias told him that he was devil and that they will speak more once they got to school. When they got there, Rias told him that someone will come and get him. He went to go look for his friends to tell them what happened with his 'girlfriend' and when he told them they were confused, they said that they never heard that name and that he was just lying. Issei went around the school telling people about his girlfriend but no one remembered her. Once class had ended, Kiba came by to get him and led them to the old building. Once inside, he meet Koneko and Akeno. Rias then told them all about devils, the three-faction war, his girlfriend, sacred gear and him being in possession of said gear. Then Rias sent Issei out on a job to hand out summoning papers.

"Finally, all handed out!" It was now night time and Issei was out the outskirts of Kuoh. He would have taken his bike but the front wheel popped. So, he had to walk back home. As he was walking back home he noticed a light source to his left. As his curiosity got the better of him he went to go check it out. Upon arriving he found a house and two people up on the roof looking at the moon. Both individuals had their back to him but he recognized one of persons up there. It was the same person that tried to save him.

' _Isn't he supposed to be dead'_ thought Issei. He went up closer to make sure it was him. As he was getting closer he heard something that made him freeze in place.

"Master, it's time to eat" the individual said.

Issei stood there still as a statue trying to process what that person said _'did she call him master…I FOUND MY GOD!'_ Issei got down on his knees and started bowing to the individual and started praying _'dear unknown god, ouch, please take me as your apprentice so I could make girls call me MASTER!'_

Naruto and Ikaros started at Issei while he was praying. Naruto was confused why he was praying and Ikaros went to go set up dinner. As Ikaros left, Naruto got down from the roof and went to Issei. He waited for him to stop praying. It took about five minutes from him to get back up.

"Hey there name's Naruto" he stretched out his hand.

"MY NAME IS ISSEI AND PLEASE TAKE ME AS YOUR APPRENTICE!" Shouted Issei as he shook his.

"My apprentice?"

"Yes, your apprentice, as I was coming here I heard that girl call you master. That's when I realized that you're the guy to make me to a harem king" Issei explained. Naruto stood there looking at him and then chuckled.

"Follow me" Naruto said walking back to his house. Issei followed him and entered Naruto's home. Upon entering Naruto led them to kitchen the table was filled with food with Ikaros already sitting. Naruto sat next to her and Issei in front of him.

"So Issei how's life been?"

"Its been complicated, waking up and being told that I died, got brought back to live by becoming a devil and-" Issei stop realizing what he just said. He looked at Naruto and he was smiling. "Please tell me you didn't hear that?"

"Oh, I did but I already knew" stated Naruto

"…"

"I knew once you came close to my house" he started eating "when I was trying to save you, you had the same amount of chakra as everyone, but once you died your chakra changed" he took another bite "don't worry I won't tell anybody" Issei was relived that he won't tell

"Wait how do you know about devils, senpai?" Issei asked

"We've had worked, or fought some of them but not just devils, fallen, and angels" he looked at Ikaros and smiled.

"Wait, you and her?" Issei pointed at Ikaros

"Yup, Issei meet Ikaros, my partner in crime" Naruto put an arm around her and she blushed a bit "you hungry?" Naruto asked

"Nah I'm good thanks, though."

"So Issei what were you doing out here?" Issei then started telling Naruto about what happened today. After they just started talking. After a while Issei asked the question that was on his mind.

"Senpai, how are you still alive? Last time I remember you died trying to save me" he asked

"Just call me Naruto and to answer your question you'll have to wait. I can't just tell you everything but I will." After finishing eating Naruto helped Ikaros while Issei went to the living room. He decided to explore and found photos of Naruto and Ikaros all over the world. There was one picture that stood out and Issei picked it up. On the picture was Naruto and Ikaros looking like they went through war. Naruto shirt was barely being kept together, his pants where shorts, and he left arm was gone. Ikaros didn't look any better she had cuts and bruises on her body her wings looked messed up and it looks like one of her arms was broken and Naruto was carrying her. But through it all he was smiling.

"Damn I wonder what happened for them to look like that and why is he- wait a minute" Issei looked back at the picture and saw Ikaros with white wings. Well kind of as they had red on them but they were white.

' _Don't angels have white wings'_ Issei was about to panic but the voice stopped him

"Don't worry she isn't an angel that will kill you" Naruto stood next to Issei and looked at the picture and smiled. "What happened for you guys to look like that?" asked Issei

"We were fighting an apparent god named Ophis and a dragon named Great Red or something. Long story short we go there by mistake, both them spotted us and we fought and won" Naruto started chuckling "One of them actually wanted a rematch and the other just wanted me to stay with them to study me but I couldn't stay," Naruto then went to sit down on the couch. Issei looked at it for a little longer and then went to sit down.

"Naruto, can you train me?"

"Train you…why me? Isn't your king supposed to do that?"

"When I tried using magic, Rias said that my magic was too low and that I won't be able to use it. She said she will help but that's not the only thing I'm lacking. I'm weak and need to get stronger," Issei then looked at Naruto in the eyes "Please, Naruto"

"Why do you want to get stronger?"

"I want to get stronger so I can…" Issei stopped and thought about. _'why do I want to get stronger?'_

"Once you find the answer I will train you but not now," Naruto then looked at the clock "It's getting late kid, you should go home," Issei looked up and then realized that it was late.

"Yeah you're right…well Naruto I guess ill see you around," he stood up and was about to leave but Naruto stopped him.

"Oh yeah. Issei, here" Naruto handed him a book with a poorly drawn picture of two characters but he also noticed Naruto wearing a ring.

"What is this?"

"I'm starting to rewrite my godfather's books and I need someone to help me make sure there good and you would be the perfect person," Issei was about to open it but Naruto stopped him "read it at home it's better alone," Issei looked at him confused and shrugged. Naruto watched Issei leave and then Ikaros called him.

"Master, it's time to bath," out of no where Naruto pulled out a duck that had an eye patch on his eye.

"ARRR get thee ships ready for war!" Ikaros puts on a captain's hat.

"Arr master"

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

When he got home, he got ready for bed and was about to fall asleep when he remembered the book Naruto gave him. As he opened it, the angel's voices started singing and it was beautiful. He didn't get much sleep that night.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

When Naruto woke up he was getting summoned by a fallen angel. He knew this because a mark on his hand was glowing black. When Naruto started working for supernatural beings he each gave them away to summon him. When devils called him it was dark red, angels is white, fallen is black, and youkai is orange. He worked for these 4 factions but he made it clear that he won't be owned by them, the same to Ikaros. When they called him either him or Ikaros show up with their hats and akatsuki cloaks to hide their identity. Naruto put them on and was about to leave but he saw the door open. Ikaros came in already ready to go. He smirked as she always knew when he was about to leave to go do a job

"You ready?" he asked. He got a nod and both Naruto and Ikaros disappeared in a flash of yellow.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

Azazel is a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. He is also the leader of the Grigori. When Azazel first heard of the Akatsuki he thought they were just trying to be in the big leagues. He then realized that they were already big. They have been known to do jobs that had a high chance of being killed. When the factions want a job that don't want the others to know they're the group to call. A yellow flash appeared in front of Azazel.

"What's the job, Azazel?"

"Not even a hello…I'm hurt" he started wiping away fake tears.

"Did you call us for no reason or do you have something?" Naruto was getting annoyed.

"You're no fun" Azazel then turned serious "I need your help to bring back 3 angels. These 3 have been tricked by one of the leaders here." He then pulled out 3 files. Naruto got them and read through them.

"So you need me to bring back Raynare, Dohnaseek, and Kalawarner?" he looked at the pictures examining them. "Do you know their location?"

"I sent them Kuoh to investigate a sacred gear. But I haven't gotten contact from them in awhile."

"I'll find them and bring them back," he was about to leave but Azazel stopped him

"Have you thought about my proposal?"

"I did and it's still no," he and Ikaros disappeared.

"Well…there is always another time."

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

Issei was pissed at Rias and was running to Naruto's house. When Issei was out walking around town reading the book Naruto gave him he bumped into this girl. When she asked him for help he gladly did. He took around town showing her where things were. Her name was Asia and Issei found out that she also had sacred gear like him. She told him about her powers to heal anybody and that she was hated by her fellow nuns because she healed a fallen angel. Issei felt bad for her because she had a good heart and she treated them nicely. He said that he will be her friend and she was very happy that she had a friend. She then told him about where she needs to go. He helped her get there and parted ways. When he went to go tell Rias about her she told him to never go see her again. Saying that she was a nun and it could cause war between the two factions. He pissed and left the club room.

Later on the day Issei got summoned and when he got to his distention, it was a old building looking to fall apart any moment. When he entered there was a person inside waiting for him. He got attacked and realized that the person who summoned him was a priest named Freed. Midway through the fight Rias and the rest of her peerage came. Freed got hurt and they were about to finish him but Asia came out of one of the rooms and started healing. Issei was surprised and asked why she was healing but didn't get a response because Freed got them out of there. Rias teleported everyone back to the club room. Issei asked why they didn't go after them and she said cause it might start and it is none of their business. And that's where we find Issei, in front of Naruto's house. Issei started banging on the door.

"NARUTO COME OUT!" after a few more bangs the door opened and Naruto looked annoyed.

"Please break my door down…so what do you want?"

"I need your help and nobody else will help me and if I don't get help soon she might die!"

"Okay well first calm down and take slow breaths. Issei started calming down a bit. "Okay now tell me what happened and the situation," Issei then started telling Naruto about Asia, that his king won't help, and she might die.

' _I'm gonna need to talk to your king'_ thought Naruto "Well I can see why she wouldn't want you to rescue her…I might have done it to" He was lying "Good thing I'm not, so do you know where they took her?"

Issei was surprised that Naruto was going to help. When he heard that he would have done the same thing he was going to tell him to go fuck himself. But after he said that he will help him he felt relived.

"I think she is being held up at that old abounded church.

"Okay I will meet you there and I need to get something" Issei nodded and went running to the church. When Naruto saw him leave he closed the door and smiled. "Boss will be happy with this information" the clone exploded in a puff of smoke. The original stopped and smiled.

"Ikaros let's go," they both left the ramen shop and headed to the church.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

 **30 min later**

"Okay where is everyone?" when Issei was heading to the church he expected someone to stop him but no one did. As he was getting closer he was getting prepared to fight but again no one. Now he is at the doorway of the church inside and nada. He found a door going down and went inside.

"Okay there must be a least someone down here" he took a few breaths and got ready. Slammed the door open and he turned to a statue. There was a bunch of boys lying on the ground either unconscious or dead. But there were 6 figures that caught his interest. The first 5 where in front of him, 2 standing with black cloaks and red clouds, and three figures tied up together. The last figure was Asia and she was lying on the ground. Issei rushed to her and checked her pulse. She was alive and Issei hugged her tight. That's when he realized that he needs to get stronger to protect his friends.

"Take care of her Issei…" before he could respond the 5 figures were gone.

 **Well I'm done…okay this chapter was supposed to be out last week but school got in the way. Anyway hope you enjoy and I know people are going to ask about the past. Don't worry I will make chapters for them…if you guys want anybody to join the Akatsuki pm and the reason why. I will try to get next chapter up next week. BYE! For now**


End file.
